Yoshi/russgamemaster
Bio Yoshi is a dinosaur and is considered "Mario's Best Friend". Yoshi first appeared on Mario's first Super NES game, Super Mario World. In the game, the player played as Mario or Luigi, and were able to find Yoshi eggs, which would hatch automatically, revealing a full-grown Yoshi. Later in the game, baby Yoshis could also be found. The player could grab these baby Yoshis and toss them around like they could with a shell. They could also feed the Yoshi 5 enemies, which would result in the Yoshi maturing, allowing the character to ride the Yoshi's back. Also in the game, 4 different color Yoshis were introduced, each with its own special abilities, depending on what color shell it had in its mouth. The green standard Yoshi was the most common found color Yoshi. He grew wings and could fly freely when he had a blue shell in his mouth. When he had a red shell in his mouth, he could spit fire. Lastly, when he had a yellow shell, he could stomp the ground when he jumped. The color of the Yoshi indicated what his special abilities were when they had a shell in their mouths, matching the colored shells. No matter what shell they had, the blue Yoshi could fly, the red Yoshi could spit fire, and the yellow Yoshi could always stomp the ground. Yoshi then took the spotlight in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES. As the main playable character, Yoshi kept all his previous moves (eating things) and added a few new ones (pounding the ground, egg tossing, flutter jumping). The game was a prequel of sorts to the Mario universe: Baby Luigi was captured by Kamek while being delivered by the stork, while a bunch of Yoshis discovers the missing Baby Mario and work to rejoin him with his brother. Yoshi went on to become a mainstay in the Mario series, as well as his own spin-off series. In the Mario sports games, he is portrayed as the speedy type - he may not have that much power, but he can get from A to B faster than most others. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Egg Roll - chance to precounter attacks, gaining Egg Shield. This absorbs damage and removes debuffs when applied. Steed - Another hero can ride on Yoshi, providing a fourth hero slot. Yoshi takes damage for the rider until deleted. Attacks L1 - Lick Ranged One Enemy (self) Absorb Class - gains the positive aspects of the target's class. (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% L2 - Melon multi-function Watermelon seeds Ranged 6 hits One Enemy (enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% (all allies) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Fire melon breath Ranged Fire One Enemy (enemy) Flame Train - causes Burning, applies Pyrophoric to targets with Burning, and applies Soulfire to targets with Pyrophoric. (all allies) Flame On! - attack increased. Restores health each round. Ice melon breath Ranged Ice One Enemy (enemy) Frostbite - causes Chilled, applies Frozen to chilled targets, and applies Deathfrost to frozen targets. (all allies) Icing Up - defense increased by 50%. Stacks up to 5 times. Removed by fire attacks. L6 - Egg throw (default counter/follow-up) Ranged Explosion One Enemy (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (Special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. L9 - Ground pound Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Splash Damage - causes Slowed on all enemies. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Disadvantage - creates a negative effect according to the class of the target. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Bodies in Motion Bombs Away Classy Hot Stuff It's not easy being green Needs Food Badly Scale Up Seismic Shuffle Smasher Tossers Alt 1: Blue Yoshi Generalist (Bruiser Power) Wings - chance to sprout wings, dodging attacks and countering with Ground Pound. Guaranteed with ground attacks. Alt 2: Yellow Yoshi Generalist (Scrapper Power) Rock Steady - immune to Opportunity debuffs, Stun, Fumbling, and Fear. Alt 3: Purple Yoshi Generalist (Infiltrator Power) (team) Classy - attacks have a chance to apply Generalized, removing and preventing class bonuses. Alt 4: Red Yoshi Generalist (Blaster Power) (team) Scorched - all attacks apply Scorched to enemies with Burning Alt 5: Pink Yoshi Generalist (Tactician Power; default uniform is already green) (team) Super Happy - immune to Stun, Fear, Winded, and Exhaustion. High crit resistance. Chance to gain an extra turn when attacking an enemy with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Male Category:Mario Category:Generalists